


Of Rest and Recovery

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Two L'Cie/Brother AU [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Snippets and one shots that take place after the story of Running All Night





	1. When You Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello and hello everyone! back once again but this time with one-shots and snippets of what happened after the story of Running All Night. some will be much shorter then others but i do hope you'll enjoy them all the same!

Draw backs where expected several days after Luche's return to Lucis from Niflhiem. Everyone knew that the Kingsglaive all suffered some form of PTSD or Anxiety. Mandatory Psych evaluations made it clear that some of them needed to be on some kind of medication while others required group therapy sessions. Though, no of them had expected to find themselves in the situation of having to keep Luche held down while doctors tried to give him a shot of Morphine. Clearly, he had become used to feeling nothing but pain. Numbness indicated something bad to him.

"Your making it worse! Let him go!" Normally, the Glaive would listen to Nyx considering he knew Luche better then anyone but Ignis.

"He needs this medication, Ulric! we can't even get close to him without him threatening to hurt one of the staff." Nyx swore he was going to throttle that doctor. He turned to face the man, ready to snap back, but paused when someone walked past them. He froze at the sight of a Olive eyed woman, a Red Lance strapped to her back. "Excuse me, miss you cant-"

"Lu, hey," the people in the room watched in shock as the struggling stopped instantly. His eyes which had been tightly shut opened slowly. The woman smiled, she slowly sat on the edge on the edge of the bed after gently pushing Tredd out of her way. Slowly the others loosened their grips, eventually letting out and stepping away. "There are those pretty blue eyes. What are you doing? You have to let em help you." Her tone was gentle, teasing a bit even.

"I- they'll-"

She cupped his face, stopping any words from leaving his mouth. He didn't flinch back, he hardly even blinked. "Your in Lucis. Your not in Niflhiem anymore. Your safe now, your with your family again. They just want to give you something for pain." She explained, moving her hands from his face. She waited and allowed the information to sink in. "Understand?" He nodded slowly, she looked to the doctor and motioned for him to administer the medication. He moved quickly, wasted no time in putting the medicine into the IV. It took no less then a minute to finish up. "There, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Luche glared at her, this got a laugh.

"How are you even-"

"Something's changed. I'll talk to you about it later when your feeling better. Nyx, he's all yours." Nyx blinked, clearly confused on how this woman knew his name. But he didn't ask questions before he took the spot she had been sitting on. He looked at the woman as she walked out of the room, he would have to ask Pelna to look into who she was and all of that later. Shaking his head, the blue eyed man gently held Luche's between his own.

"We'll leave you two alone. We'll see you back at HQ. Yeah?" Nyx nodded to Libertus who patted his shoulder before leading the rest of the group out. For a while, they two stayed silent, Nyx watching the younger fall in and out of sleep. Kissing his fingers and knuckles gently. Since his return, they spent their time together in silence, though this was mostly due to Luche just being asleep and out of it due to the medications and antibiotics he had been put on.

"That was Fang. A L'Cie of the past." Luche finally spoke up around the fourth time he woke up from his short naps. "She's the one who helped me get out of Niflhiem. You'd like her, you two are a lot alike in some aspects."

Nyx for his part chuckled. "Oh really? Does that mean your gonna date her instead?" Luche laughed, squeezing Nyx's hand.

"Maybe. You got competition now." Both laughed at that. Nyx was happy to see Luche relaxing now, he wasn't tense all the time like he had been when they first brought him here. He didn't flinch as often or as noticeably as he did before either. Recovery was slow, it usually always was when it came to kidnappings and torture situations. Many of the Glaive had suffered a form of torture or kidnapping. Though it was mostly on their own accord it happened for the sake of stealing information. Never against their will like what Luche had to go through. Luche wasn't asking for pity, nor was he asking for attention, if anything he wished they hadn't or wouldn't make such s big deal out of it. He hated having the spotlight on him, and would always hate it, but he also knew the rest of the group had been truly devastated when they thought him dead. Tredd apologizing over and over again for just giving up on finding him so easily.

Luche; bless his calm personality, took it all in stride and didn't hold anything against anyone. War was a ugly thing, both sides saw and experienced different things. It wasn't shocking Luche when he got back and was able to; informed the king he got his hands on several flash drives with information that could help Both Lucis and Niflhiem better understand one another and potentially bring about a peaceful end to the war. "Nyx, what are you thinking?" He asked, this made the blue eyed man look at the other. He smiled softly, leaning over and running his hand through Luche's hair. The soft touch made the other close his eyes at the contact.

"Nothing. Just happy your getting better. Soon I'll be able to take you home." Luche chuckled softly, looking tired again. "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know you will." 


	2. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he knew he didnt hold it against him, Tredd still wanted to know if Luche could forgive him.

"By the Six, is this even necessary!?"

"Uhhh, yeah? Or did you forget how long they had you?"

"It's slips my mind from time to time- No of course not! But I don't need Physical Therapy!" Tredd sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he watched the still recovering man preform simple tasks the therapist asked him to do. He had spent a lot of time on bed rest, getting up was far too painful considering the bullet wound on his hip. But they wanted to make sure he was still fit and they also wanted to help him get a start on getting back to fighting form.

Tredd would be lying if he said he wasn't irked by the fact that all these people cared about was getting him back into fighting shape. The man had suffered torture, months of it. Their last concern should be sending him back to the front lines. But he could more or less understand why they wanted him back. He was one of the best the Kingsglaive had to offer. He, Crowe, Libertus, Nyx and Pelna were the group that often gave the Nifs hell when out on the battle field together. So to have one man down from that group was a concern for them, but that didn't mean they couldn't function without him.

The ginger was only snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud groan of pain. He turned his attention to Luche who was holding on to a set of steel railings. Clearly they were trying to get him to put equal weight on both legs. He frowned and watched with a look of sympathy as the woman spoke to him in low tones, probably words of encouragement, Words of praise and all of that. It made him want to gag. They didn't really actually care about him or anyone from the Glaive. He wondered if they truly cared at all about anyone other then the damn paycheck they get from all of this.

"You look like you wanna punch someone." Tredd blinked and looked up at Luche who was now using the set of crutches he moved and carefully sat down next to the Ginger, his session over but they would have to wait for her to come back with a few things for him. "What's on your mind, douche?" Tredd snorted, shaking his head, he'd normally give him a playful punch or shove, but with what happened everyone in their group of Eight refrained from doing that.

"Ah, nothing...nothing of importance anyway. How are you feeling? Did the session go well?" Luche sighed, shrugging a bit. "You know it's just so you get better right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." He waved a dismissive hand. "I mean, it went as well as expected. I haven't put weight on this leg in ages, took them hours to get the bullet out from what Amalia-Rose told me." Tredd raised a brow at him in confusion. "My therapist. Amalia-Rose."

"The fact you remember her name, Nyx should he worried." Now that got Luche to laugh and gently shove the other male. "She ain't wrong. Took a good while to get you back to a safe state of being. Even then, restricted access and all of that jazz." Luche nodded, the two eventually falling into a comfortable silence. That was the thing with Luche, Tredd usually wasn't much of a talker if he was with just one other person, Axis knew this and so did Luche. but otherwise, no one really paid attention to that small detail.

"You know, I'm not angry with you. Right? I don't blame you, or anyone else for not coming to look for me." Tredd flinched, it was like have iced water dumped over his head. He didn't think Luche would bring that up, he would have been happy if he didn't. But Luche; ever the mom friend he was, always noticed when someone was bothered by something. He supposed that wouldn't change. But, even with those words of reassurance, he didn't feel any better. He still felt guilty, and he knew exactly why. After all, if it had been him Luche and the others would have been all over Niflhiem trying to find him. "Tredd-"

"It wasn't right....you know? I should have believed in what Nyx and Ignis were saying, I should have at least tried to help, but I didn't." He stated, looking down at his hands. "Had it been Axis, or anyone else-" he took a shuddering sigh, running his hand through his hair. "By the Six I'm so sorry, Lu. I'm sorry..." He mumbled, but didn't look up at the other. He wasn't expecting anything from Luche, not a response, not words of comfort, nothing. He didn't nor would he blame him for it.

However, in true Luche nature; Tredd was shocked when he felt the man lean against him, his arm wrapped around his back. He was stiff for a moment before relaxing and leaning back against him, though not much seeing as Luche could hardly hold his own weight up on his own. He gave a chuckle, gently nudging their heads together. "If it makes you feel better, I forgive you. I don't hold anything against you or anyone. I understand."

Honestly, that did make Tredd feel a whole lot better. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, closing his eyes Tredd lifted a arm and gently pulled Luche closer, hugging him carefully. They stayed like that, even when Amalia-Rose came back and keeled down to list off a few things she wanted Luche to try doing at home and handing a few papers to Tredd to carry for him. She was frank and to the point before getting up and walking away. With a sigh, the two pulled apart, getting to his feet, the Ginger helped Luche to his own feet, handing him the crutches.

"Let's get you home, Nyx hates it when I keep you out late." Luche laughed, shaking his head, but followed the other easily as they exited the building. "Careful of the stairs, or should I carry you?"

"Oh, what a gentlemen. But no, I think i can manage." Luche said with a playful roll of his eyes. Tredd missed this, the playful banter he could easily have with Luche. What he dished out, Luche could easily throw back at him. Even if Luche said he could manage, he stuck close to the other, keeping a hand on his back as they eased their way down the steps. "Thank you by the way. Therapy sessions aren't fun and not everyone likes to sit there and watch. It gets boring. So...thanks for coming with me."

Tredd shrugged, tucking the papers under his arm as they walked down the sidewalk. He would have called a cab, but Luche refused saying walking would do him and the Ginger some good. Fresh air and all of that, and it was an excuse as well. Tredd hated Crystal guard duty and Luche knew it, so walking killed time, less time guarding, better for him. "Hey, it's what friends are for. It's the least I can do."

"Least I can do he says as he also comes to my apartment to help clean up and cook." Tredd grinned, looking so damn smug and proud of himself. "Come by tonight? Nyx said he was gonna cook a stew and it always ends up more then what we can eat. So come over with Axis. Call it a double date." At that Tredd blushed darkly, finding himself at a loss for words.

"I- we aren't- what do you-" Luche merely laughed as he kept walking, Tredd huffed, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah okay fine. Sure. By the six I don't know what makes you think-"

"Even a blind man can tell, Douche. Even a blind man can tell." Sighing, Tredd smiled a bit, rubbing the back of his neck.

The rest of the walk was again in a comfortable silence. The day couldn't have gone better, he was pleased that he did have Luche's forgiveness, even if Luche didn't hold it against him. He felt lighter, better.

He'd make sure to not make the second mistake again should it happen again.


	3. Again and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the situation were to come up again, Luche could easily say, he'd do it again and again.

Ignis liked to come visit when none of the other Kingsglaive were around. It's not that he didn't like them, he just liked to spend his time with his brother alone. And it gave them both time to sit in silence and think over everything that had been said or that had happened. So, for the medical staff, it wasn't strange to walk in on the sight of Ignis curled up against his older brother protectively as he slept. They had taken many pictures, and even sent some to the king and prince. Which they would then send to Ravus.

Needless to say, the siblings had become a well liked pair in the hospital.

"You know Igs. You can always come visit with the others." Ignis looked up at his older sibling, he still looked worn out, tired, haunted even. Not that he could blame him, it had only been a week since his return. "They don't bite, the Glaive I mean."

"I am aware. However, i rather enjoy my time alone you in peace and quite. Verse vulgar language and loud laughing." He said teasingly, this got a small airy laugh from the older male. "Joking aside...I'm greedy. I want your attention on me." He said softly, carefully lacing their fingers together.

It wasn't often Ignis was open about how he felt, he liked to keep his feelings to himself as not to bother anyone. Though man tried to get him to open up, they wouldnt mind hearing him out. Luche sighed, resting his cheek atop of his brother's head. "Did you ever think it would come to this?"

"With your job? I expected you to be in the hospital more often and probably missing a limb. Why?" He didn't answer right away, Ignis honestly stopped expecting a response shortly after he answered Luche's question.

"Did you ever think you and I would become L'Cie? Something so much bigger then all of this? It's....surreal."

"Whatever medicine they have you on for pain is obviously working." He smiled and relaxed when that got a small laugh out of the older man. Though silence fell over them again, Ignis had believed Luche had fallen back into a dreamless sleep with how his eyes where closed. He was startled when he started speaking again after several long minutes.

"You would think it would be easy," he started, this made Ignis look up at him. "You'd think it would be easy to remember that your safe. That your not where you had been. But it's not, every night, I keep....ending back up in that place. It's not like I'm scared. I'm...angry." he clerified, blinking slowly though he kept his gaze on the wall across from him. "I'm angry I showed such weakness, and I'm angry they got to poke and prod at the L'Cie Brand. I'm angry that I leaned more about being a L'Cie from the enemy verses the people here who claim to be my allies, the people I risk my life for every single damn fucking day." The younger frowned, Luche closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. "But you know what's the worse part, Ignis?"

He shook his head slowly.

"The worse part is that I'd do that all over again if it meant keeping the secrets, you, and all of Lucis safe. I'd do it again and again and again....if it meant I kept my home, my loved ones safe."

"I don't want you to do that. Not for me, not for Lucis. World be damned, Luche. Your life matters. You matter to me, to Nyx, to the entire Glaive." Blue met emerald green eyes as Ignis sat on the edge of the bed, making sure to keep eye contact. "We love you. I lost you once, when I was just a child. I do not want to lose you again, Luche. Promise me you will try to be more careful? Promise me you'll come back alive should this happen again."

It wasn't wise to make promises like that, or ask for those promises to be made. They both knew that very well.

Luche smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "I promise."


	4. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luche wasn't one to complain. He was a man of action. It was frustrating knowing he couldn't do much at the moment.

Luche wasn't one to complain, he was never that kind of man and if he did it was because he truely wasn't okay with the situation he was complaining about. That and he was a man of action. Luche was more Bite then he was bark, which was scary and so useful as well. Although, right now, Luche really, really wished he was allowed to go back home. Since escaping from Niflhiem, Luche found it easy difficult to sleep at night. Or at all for that matter. Whenever he closed his eyes, he was back in that cell, back on that thing that was forcing him to stay still as they tortured him to try to get information out of him.

Despite needing sleep to recover quickly, it was hard to actually sleep. He didn't like waking up in a cold sweat, his heart monitor going crazy thanks to the panic and he hated it when the nurses would rush in and give him a sedative to calm him down. Yes, his sleep was dreamless at that point, but he wasn't a fan of needles. Hated them, especially since his hostage situation. Again, Luche wasn't one to complain, but right now, as he tried to force his rapidly beating heart to calm, he wished Nyx was here and he wished he was back in the privacy of their shared apartment.

By the time morning came around, Luche had bags under his eyes, though he was propped up so he could eat something, he stared at the food snd felt sick before leaning back and closing his eyes. He was exhausted, bone tired and just feeling worse than when he was still held captive. "Luche?" Came the soft, worried call of his name. He recognized the voice and slowly opened his eyes, almost feeling like he was going to tear up when he caught sight of Nyx sitting in a chair next to his bed. "Hey...didn't wake you? Sorry," he mumbled softly, Luche relaxing when his lover's hand ran through his still matted hair. Which reminded him he needed to ask if he could at least get a bath or something. "Not gonna eat? You need to try, babe."

Luche shook his head slowly, making a face. "Feel sick..." He rasped out, thankful when Nyx linked their hands together. He wasn't used to Nyx being so gentle with him like he was being right now. Which made sense considering he was only what, three days since his return to Insomnia? He was 54% sure it had been only three days. "You okay?" Luche asked, which got a look from Nyx.

"Your the one in the hospital you dodo." Nyx joked, giving his lover a tender look before gently, lifting his hand and kissing his lover's battered knuckles. They stayed silent for a long time, Nyx gently kissing his knuckles and gently running his thumb over the bandages over his hands. "You haven't been sleeping well, from what the nurse tells me. Something wrong?"

Luche sighed, regretting that choice when the expanding of his chest shot a pang of pain through his ribs. He winced and took a few moments to open his eyes and look over at Nyx. "You sure I can't go home yet?" The question took Nyx by surprise, especially with the desperate tone Luche was using. The older man was instantly concerned, Luche wasn't one to complain he knew this.

"Babe...I'd love to take you home, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But you can't you still need time to rest and recover...what's wrong?" He asked, head tilted slightly. "Did something happen-"

"I can't sleep," Luche cut in. "I-i can't...every night I'm back there..I'm there and I can feel everything all over again. The pain, the burning-" he said, his hand clutching the blanket tightly. "I-i can hear their voices, I can-"

"Lu, hey." Nyx cut in, seeing the spike in his lover's heart rate, he was instantly looming over him, gently cupping his face and gently nuzzling their noses together gently. "Shh, babe. Shhh I'm right here. I'm here. Your safe, they won't get their hands on you again."

"I-i don't want to wake up alone anymore." Luche whimpered, clucthing at at Nyx's shirt as he tried to pull the bigger man down to lay on him, like how he usually did back before he was sent on that mission. Though, Nyx didn't budge which got a whimper from him. "Please, please, Nyx. I don't want to stay here anymore, I can't wake up alone again, please don't leave me alone-"

Nyx laid himself next to the still recovering man, he cupped Luche's face gently, leaning over and pressing their lips together. For the man below him, the kiss ended all to soon. When Nyx pulled away he almost let out another whimper, though he didn't get a chance to considering the older man, laid next to him, gently tugging him close to his side. "Shhh, I'm not going anywhere. Okay? Relax, I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you, not now not ever."

Luche visibly relaxed. Honestly he hated looking so weak and so damn needy, but he was gone without any word or sight of Nyx. He missed him so much, and he always felt safer when the taller male was at his side. Cheesey he knew, but it was true. With a shuddering breath, the wounded man, nuzzled his face against Nyx's neck. He knew that the nurses and doctors wouldn't let Nyx stay over night. But while he was here, he would enjoy it.


End file.
